


irreconcilable differences (make for surprisingly good bedfellows) 差异不可调和（但能惊人地点燃性张力）

by OneBridgeX



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Canon Disabled Character, Chess, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Politics, Television
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBridgeX/pseuds/OneBridgeX
Summary: 今天的晚间报道，Malcolm Stevens将邀请著名基因学家、变种人平权支持者Charles Xavier博士与臭名昭著的变种人人权激进分子万磁王对峙，独家电视直播双方关于基因非歧视法案的辩论。（至少，如果他们能停止互相调情并回归正题的话。）





	irreconcilable differences (make for surprisingly good bedfellows) 差异不可调和（但能惊人地点燃性张力）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [irreconcilable differences (make for surprisingly good bedfellows)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/586945) by [pocky_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/pseuds/pocky_slash). 



“别紧张，”Hank说道，“他只不过是另一个政敌。”

“我知道，Henry，”Charles说道，直到现在，他不知道他把这句话已经重复了多少遍，“看着点儿路。”

Hank的注意力又“啪”地回到街上，他毛茸茸的蓝色的双手紧抓着方向盘，在泥泞又拥堵的纽约道路上穿梭着。Charles很乐意去叫一辆的士，但Hank与Scott坚持做他的司机。

“万磁王就是一个恐怖分子，”Scott再次提醒他，“他的那帮子同伙杀过人。”

“留言而已，”Charles不屑一顾地说着，“并且，他们非常反对变种人内部的暴力。我不会有事的。”

当然，没有其他人像他这样乐观地思考。他有时担心他们已经忘了他“友善的、坐轮椅的教授”的外表就如同万磁王滑稽的制服和头盔一般虚构，Charles完全有能力照顾好自己，但有时候他也会让步让他们照顾，所以从学校沉重的大门在他们身后关上那一刻开始Hank就一直在施以他善良的鼓励。

“你知道这些套路的，”Hank继续说道，“全都是政治，大概剧本都写好了。因为那个‘基因反歧视法案’，他们只想要收视率，很有可能只会问一些有导向的问题，也很有可能都不让你们两个真正谈上话。不会有真的辩论的，无论Malcolm为了让你同意参加节目向你保证了什么。”

“如果真是那样的话，他们也太草率了。”Charles说。他们终于缓慢地挪动到了他们的目的地，即使交通如此堵塞，他们还是比约定时间提前了几个小时。他相当确信Hank和Scott现在比他还要紧张。“他们已经保证过会有一个实际存在的辩论，Malcolm通常都非常信守诺言的。”

“我很确定比起关注Malcolm是否会信守诺言，网络上的人更急切地想看你和万磁王一起在现场露脸，”Hank说道，“万磁王上回出外景接受采访是什么时候来着？”

“基因反歧视法案是一项非常有意义的成果，”Charles说，其实是因为他真的想不出来任何一次万磁王出外景的访谈。当然，有过几次电话采访，也有一些非公开地点的录播和直播，但他从来没有在演播室出现过。昨天晚上他花费相当长的时间试图在YouTube上捕捞一些他不记得的外景采访，但没有找到任何东西。

有一个有趣的转折，那就是万磁王在Charles的要求下脱下那可笑的斗篷和头盔。好吧，头盔的事儿是Charles要求的——毕竟，万磁王所做的一切都是为了变种人的权利，当Charles让他的人通过网络的人联系上万磁王的人并告知他们，让Charles跟一个戴着头盔的人辩论等同于让万磁王跟一个蒙着眼睛、堵着耳朵的人辩论时，结果立竿见影。没有头盔，没有制服，只是两个男人针对几十年来最重大的立法成就开始辩论。

这有一点令人兴奋。绝对是在很长一段时间内（Charles并不想承认这一点）最激动人心的事。他会出现在相当一部分的新闻上，也许还能为学校挣得一些关注。他们不会因为捐赠而受到伤害，但这总是会有增长空间的，这也很有可能会加强他的群众基础，也许会将一些更自由的反整合人士带到他身边。如果法案真的通过了，而且人们需要在万磁王或者Charles的阵营之间做出选择，所有学校里面的变种课程将会比万磁王针对变种革命的激进计划要好看的多。如果他真的要在电视上和这个男人辩论的话，他最好还是叫他的名字。

Charles总是认为“万磁王”这个名字绝对是某种都市传说的产物。万磁王的原名是Erik Lehnsherr，他在大学前的人生相当平凡，这些已经不算是一个机密了。细节就比较简略——他不像外界透露太多，他的家庭也只是在他的人生中短暂地出现过。他的父母都是人类，在他17岁时因为一场房屋起火而在德国去世。他的17岁与21岁之间发生了一些事，没有人知道是什么，然后万磁王的形象出现了，已经开始喋喋不休地说着推进变种革命边界线的花言巧语，为自己博得一些追随者。万磁王——Lehnsherr——是一个杰出的演讲者，他的想法很糟糕，但Charles可以理解它吸引着对于某些想要发泄愤怒的年轻变种人群。他强硬的反整合立场为他赢得了很多同伙，很多都是在城市公立学校中被欺凌与打压的学生们。

今天肯定不会无聊，实际上Charles正激动地期待着。他的一整个夏天被学校的翻修事宜充斥着，今年的期中也如同地狱一般。他太久没有遇到过一个相称的辩论对手并在辩论中玩的开心了。

“至少会有一些看点，”Hank说道，摇着头。

“当然会有，”Charles说。

Hank设法在演播室附近找到了一个便捷的残疾人车位，鉴于Charles总倾向于有一些毫无根据的迷信，他将这个小小的奇迹看作是今晚的一个好兆头。同样，他很庆幸他们只需要在冰冷的雨中行走相对少的距离。

“Xavier博士！”一个年轻的名叫Sandy的女人（Charles每次参加Malcolm的节目都要跟她可怕地寒暄很久）说道，“您来的很早啊！”

“确实，”他承认道，“我希望这不会给你们造成困扰，我们有点担心这天气。”

“完全没有困扰，”Sandy说道，“Malcolm正在开会，但我确信他一会儿会出来跟你们打招呼的。你们需要些什么吗？零食？三明治？一杯咖啡？”

“我不需要什么，”Charles说道，抬头看向Hank，“你需要什么吗，Hank？”

“不，我没事，谢谢，”Hank说道，Sandy向他们俩微笑。

“那么在我们准备好之前，你们可以在绿房间里面休息一会儿。我待会儿过来接你们，”她说，“这边走。”

Charles知道怎么走到绿房间，同时他也明白Sandy的任务就是将他们带过去，所以他尽职地跟在Hank后面。他带了他的iPad、一本书和一叠需要这周判完的试卷，这些东西不会让他闲下来的。他希望Hank也带了相似的东西，因为他并不是太想分享。

他在附近的一张桌子停下来，拿出一本书，而Hank在一旁无所事事地漫游着，观察着房间的不同方位，不停地看着手表。Charles很同情Hank，真的——Hank从一开始就一直跟着他，那时他还是一个充满困惑的、被排挤的男孩，愿意为了变得更加正常做任何事。在他试图扭转自己的变异时，Charles陪同他度过每一次痛苦的变形。同样，在枪击事件后恐怖的几小时中，Hank也一直陪同着Charles，那时Raven和其他人都被困在纽约。他很欣赏Hank，也明白为什么他像自己一样总是过度保护其他人。然而这些都无法让Charles不被他激怒。

他只读了一整章，然后Hank不断的踱步终于惹毛了他。

“Hank，”他说，放下手中的书看过去，Hank正在无所事事地翻看着新闻周刊，封面上是参议院奥巴马和凯丽和一些变种人权利的标语。

“嗯？”Hank问道，看过来。

“你看起来有点无聊，”他说，“为什么不出去给我们买一些晚餐呢？”他现在还不是特别的饿，同时也知道走廊的拐角处就有一些零食供给，但他认为这项差使会让Hank有事可做。至少能给Charles五分钟的平静。

“难道不应该有人留在这里吗？”Hank问道，“我是说，不是我不认为你可以——就是，你不是更想——你肯定可以照看自己，但是——”

Charles在他能说更多胡言乱语之前打断了他。

“我还是可以在三十分钟内照顾好自己，Hank，”Charles说道，“即使你让我一个人独处一会儿，我也不认为万磁王会冲进来审问我的。”

Hank摇了摇头，悲伤地微笑着。

“我有点太闲了，对吧？”他问。

“有一点，”Charles同意道，“去抻抻你的腿，放空头脑，这跟其他几次电视采访没有什么不同。”

Hank叹了口气，从沙发上拿起自己的外套搭在广阔的肩膀上。

“你有什么想要的吗？”他问道。

“你想到什么就买什么吧，”Charles说，“一些热的，也许。”

“好，”他说道，回头看了最后一眼后，他终于仁慈的消失了，关上了门。

Charles在空荡荡的房间中叹了一口气，再次拿起了书。

即使Hank的踱步已经消失了，他仍然很难跟上书中的情节，现在有些坐立不安。他无法在那些单词上集中精力，又看了几页之后，他终于放弃了读书，拿出了iPad。一堆新邮件，他全部忽略掉了，有一些变种人相关新闻的提醒。仔细研究之后，所有那些新闻其实都是有关一会儿他要参加的那个电视节目。提前读一些关于节目的推测并不是一个好主意，所以Charles也忽略了它们，退回了主屏幕，看向他下载的那些程序（并没有仔细看）。他的思绪焦躁不安，无法集中精力去阅读，也没有下载任何有意思的视频。他点开了象棋app——只是出于习惯，并不是因为他想与电脑来一场无聊的棋局。他太久没有遇到一个真正的对手了。

当他还卡在不走心的棋局的前几步时，绿房间的门打开了。Charles还以为是Hank，但他拂过的思绪是异国的。而且很美丽。

他用尽全部的意志力阻止自己直接跳进那个思维中，了解那个陌生人的一切。他坚持多年的复杂伦理方针断绝了他违法的可能，所以他只是充满希望地微笑着，抬头看过去。

好吧。那个陌生人的外表显然与他的思维非常匹配。他又高又瘦，他有很宽的肩膀，看起来轮廓清晰的胸膛，使人想入非非的腰线，那劲瘦的感觉又被他合身的灰西装强调了一遍。他的脸部棱角分明，眼神尖锐，这使Charles盯着看了很长时间（长到有些不成体统）。

“哦，你好，”他终于羞怯地笑着，说道，“我很抱歉，我还以为是其他人。”

“我没有意识到这个房间里有人，”男人说道，“我道歉。请继续工作吧。”

“不，不，”Charles说。他大概不该继续的，但他已经在期待进一步的谈话，也许一个一起喝杯咖啡的邀请。他的轮椅使合适的约会对象不敢贸然打扰，但，仅仅是看着一个及其具有吸引力的男人（这个男人还拥有绚丽夺目的思维）也强过无聊的棋局。“没事，我其实没有在工作，我在下棋。”男人扬了扬眉毛，点头，Charles搜寻着他的思维中任何一点感兴趣的情绪。“你会下棋吗？”

“没有那么愿意，”男人说道，“找到一个愿意一起下棋的同伴（willing partner）挺难的。”

Charles非常小心地没有说出他非常乐意成为一个伴侣（willing partner）。但他的表情肯定暴露了他的想法，因为那个男人笑了，展露了他的所有牙齿。Charles觉得有些人肯定认为这个表情很惊悚，但他自己认为这难以置信的性感。

“请坐，”Charles说道，清了清嗓子，将棋局归回原位，“黑棋还是白棋？可以让系统随机，但如果你有一些倾向？”

男人坐在桌子另一边的椅子上。

“这就可以，”他说，朝着棋盘点了点头。他滑动自己的手指，移动了一颗白棋，随后向后倾斜研究着Charles。Charles试图将自己的面部表情调整得稍微有吸引力一些，但他对这类事都没有什么好的判断能力。

“你是Xavier博士。”男人说道。

Charles笑了。“我是，”他说，用手势示意自己的轮椅，“这完全出卖了我，我想。”

“完全不，”男人说，“确实，但这不是提醒我的线索。你有一双特别的眼睛。”

别用你那条糟糕透顶的搭讪名言。别用你那条糟糕透顶的搭讪名言。Charles对自己暗暗说道，脑海中的声音惊人地像Moira。

“哦，谢谢，”是他最终说出口的话，“当然，我有点希望你是因为我的论文认出我来的，但那是一个非常可以被接受的原因。”

“我也同样了解你的作品，当然，”男人说，“你有关变种人权利的论文非常有启发性，但是你关于变种人群体中能力的变异与等级的研究令人着迷。”Charles有一点洋洋自得。在学术的圈子外，他很少收到有关学术论文的赞赏。“他们差点就让人们忽略你的傲慢了，显然，在那肤浅的人格魅力下还是有精彩的思想的。”

Charles扬起了他的眉毛，勉强阻止自己的下巴掉下去。世界上没有很多人会像这样跟他说话，他明白自己应该感到愤怒或者被冒犯。但与之相反，他感到奇怪的眩晕。这个男人认为他有才气并且具有吸引力。他是一个相当好的象棋选手，即使棋局只是刚开始。Charles感觉自己有一点坠入爱河，但绝对有很大程度上被欲望包围。

他笑了，一个真正的笑容，脱下他所有的、一贯的、公众场合上的伪装，然后开始大笑。似乎有些惊到了对面的男人，但他也掩盖了这一点跟着笑了起来。

“哦，谢谢，”Charles说道，“你在这个研究领域中吗？”

“并不是专业的，”男人说，“我有一些个人兴趣。我阅读所有东西。”

“而且你显然理解它们，”Charles说道，“这给你了很大在人群中的优势，我会这么说。如果可以略读找到足够多的事实，撰写一个耸人听闻的小报标题，为什么要阅读和解析呢？”

“哦，确实，”男人说，“这全都是因为恐惧，不是吗？他们害怕如果变种的比率持续增加，他们就会沦为少数群体。每个物种都为自己的生存所战斗，不是吗？”

Charles研究者棋盘，翻了翻眼睛，轻点王后的车，然后再点击他希望移动棋子的格子。“我希望双方都能停止这种滑稽的恐惧战术，说真的。攻击其他物种与内需毫无关联，这只是老套的对于未知的恐惧。”

“这是一个意思，不是吗?”男人说道，“难道攻击其他物种的需求不是对未知的恐惧的表现吗？对于不同的东西的恐惧？我猜你的变种能力不是唯一一个像你经受偏见的原因。”

然后这就变得有点令人痛苦了。Charles讨厌将他的瘫痪作为争论的某种论据，即使他不在意他的残疾。他不能忍受别人这样做。他的肩膀立直了，强迫自己保持冷静，忽略自己的愤怒（他经常用这种愤怒去掩盖更多的衍生出的情绪）。

“我认为大多数人很快就会知道我不需要依靠我的双腿成为学术和政治领域中令人敬佩的敌人。”他说道，尽管他的努力，他的语气依然听起来很尖锐。

男人的眼睛瞪圆了，窘迫与内疚顿时涌了出来。

“我不是这个意思，”他快速地说，先前的全部冷漠蒸发了，“我不会——我的意思是性向。你是同性恋，是吗？”他顿时看起来有些受挫，但Charles几乎没有察觉到，因为现在轮到他脸红与窘迫了。

“哦，”他说，“不——我是说，是的，我是。我对我的推断道歉。”

“我很抱歉我说的意思很模糊，”男人说道。他变回了原先的姿势和原先的表情，但比起之前又少了几分僵硬，又一丝熟悉的气息。“但是你明白我的观点了吗？人类将变种人看做另类，就如同异性恋将同性恋视作另类一般。我们总有根深蒂固的思想，害怕与众不同，害怕被孤立，从群体中脱离。避免这种情况的最好的办法就是将这种迫害转移到其他人身上。”

Charles倾了倾他的头。“或者，一个比较乐观方法是教导多数团结和容忍，告诉他们一些事实，其中包括二十年后他们的孩子也会成为变种人。”

男人轻蔑地哼了一下，摇了摇头。他随便地移动了棋盘上的某个子，说道，“将军。”Charles眨着眼紧盯着棋盘，直到他完全理解刚刚发生了什么。他的全部注意力都急切地集中在棋局和他的王目前面临的威胁，以至于他几乎错过了男人的反应。

“他们会杀了我们的，”男人说道。

Charles抬起头，睁大眼睛真挚地看向他。

“灭绝永远都不会发生，”他说。

“也许不会在这里发生，”男人说，“但变种人在近代史中已经不止一次成为大屠杀的目标了。你真的认为告诉人类他们的孩子是变种人会减轻他们的顾虑吗》没有人想成为少数群体，Xavier博士。你想，为什么同性恋权利突然向前跃进了一大步？实际上人们的恐同症也没有比五年前减轻多少，只不过他们需要一些东西来平衡反变种人法，给那些民权组织一个引子，让他们消停下来。同时，有多少支持同性恋的群体实际上是反变种人的呢？”他向后倾，双臂交叉，“就像我所说的，将迫害转移到其他人身上。”

Charles花了一些时间去理清楚思绪，把注意力击中在棋盘上，企图找到突破口。他已经有很长一段时间没有跟别人来一张认真的非公开的辩论了，或是这种有关政治、科学、社会问题的深度讨论。他突然意识到他还没有问过这个男人叫什么，这对于Charles来说真是及其无礼。这个人很聪明（当然了），同时自称是变种人。一般来说，Charles肯定提前认识过这种人，但他如果真的遇到过这般口才好且英俊的人，他绝对会记着的。

他将自己的王挪出困境，继续说道，“这真是个悲观的观点。事情都会改变，人们会改变，我们也都是必然性的牺牲品。这与人们在少数群体中的位置没有太大关系——确实，这是一种自然进化和更新换代的暗示。科学事实，大自然不会有时间等所有人都接受某些思想。作为这类物种，我们有无限的去适应的可能，我们需要去接受它，而不是恐惧它。”他不以为然地笑着，示意他的腿部，“举个例子，六年前我几乎做不了一个引体向上。但这些天来，每当我早晨换衣服前，我都能做上六个左右。”

男人有些悲伤地笑了，歪了歪脑袋，为Charles的观点做出了让步。

“摆出你的个人轶事来博得观众的同情吗？”他问，但没有一点冒犯的意思。

“我仅仅在提供一个实在的例子，”Charles说道，抬起下巴毫不掩饰自己的夸耀，“而且这是被允许的——这是我的悲剧故事，我可以随心所欲地去炫耀它，同情因素没有让它变得不真实。人恢复精神的能力非常惊人，不然我们早灭绝了。”

“Mm，”男人同意地说道，“也许我应该在刚才关于大屠杀的评论中加一些（非常合适的、重要的、真实的）离题的轶事，我的家族几乎在某次屠杀中灭绝，与你的悲惨故事相呼应。”

“他们不仅仅是轶事，”Charles说道，“这就是历史，真的——用过去的史诗论证现在的观点，奇闻异事让历史变得更触手可及。”

“我不知道我应不应该同意这点，”男人说道，“我认为有些人利用个人悲剧强迫其他人内疚以达到他们的目的，有多少人自称自己在变种人相关事件中受伤，以此给反变种人情绪煽风点火？”

“而又有多少人在审讯或者新闻发布会上露面，表示自己理解这不是个别变种人的过错，或者一个变种人的行为不端不能给整个变种人群体定罪，如同一个连环杀人狂不能给全部人类定罪？”Charles说。

“那么人们如此公正的时候又有多少呢——给所有中东的人贴上恐怖分子的标签，给所有西班牙小子贴上黑帮的标签？”男人反驳道。

“这只是因为我们纵容这种恐惧的恶性循环长存，”Charles说，“如果有更多的变种人站出来，就如同其他人一样生活着，每天都工作、上学或者做一些平凡的事，人们会意识到变种人与人类之间的相似之处超越了群体之间的不同。我们不能一个晚上就扭转每一个人的想法，这是连续持久的，在人们生活的社区中，告诉他们我们是相似的。”

男人翻了翻眼镜。“整合主义，”他说，“整合主义至今为止成功了吗？即使是你也开设了一个变种人私立学校，把他们带离公众视线。”

“教授他们目前还无法在大众教育中获得到的东西，”Charles说，“我们正努力解决问题——我被纽约州教育部门雇佣作为他们的顾问，他们想要一个拥有变种人知识的教学体系，这种体系要比现在的标准课程好，更具有互动性，而不是围绕过时的文献展开。如果试实施的计划成功的话，他们将建立一个精英学校。”

“在多少年内？”男人问道，“五年？十？二十？这计划中有多大程度是出于真心的，又有多大程度是做样子给你看，为了赢得你的认可与帮助的？”

Charles轻轻点了点他的太阳穴。“如果你还记得的话，我是一个心灵感应者，”他说。

“让我换种说法，”男人说着，“当这个计划脱离教育部门里年轻的理想主义者，被放到州立法机关面前时，这其中有多少好的出发点会直接消散掉？”

Charles皱了皱眉。

“整合主义永远不会起作用，”男人说，“整合主义是个早就过时的模型，这只会让孩子们受到骚扰，被他们控制不了的事情打击。它让双方都对彼此产生仇恨。我以为你、以为其他所有人都明白这一点。”

这个反驳中的某些点听起来太过熟悉，Charles迅速地思考着，想到最近他看过的什么东西。在YouTube上的什么东西。

昨晚看过的什么东西。

Charles终于反应过来了，下巴也掉了下来。一个聪明的、智慧的犹太变种人，反对整合主义，并且恰好出现在Malcolm秀的后台？

“你是万磁王，”他说，“就是——Lehnsherr。你是Erik Lehnsherr。”

男人——万磁王——Lehnsherr——笑了，头向前倾了倾。“我是，”他说，“我有点惊讶于你竟然这么长时间才猜到，也许你并不是如我想象般的聪明。”

“好吧，没有那个糟糕透顶的头盔之后，你的帅气程度很容易让别人分心，”Charles说道。他其实想讽刺，但说出口的话听起来很悲哀。“而且，你从没有介绍过你自己，这挺无礼的，你知道。”

Lehnsherr又笑了。“你说得对，”向Charles伸出一只手说道，“Erik Lehnsherr。很高兴见到你，Xavier博士。”

“请叫我Charles，”Charles说，两人握了握手，“很高兴见到你。”

“确实，”Lehnsherr说，“很高兴发现那层层傲慢的外表下还有一个充满智力的脑子。并不是说观看你的外表是一种负担，”他没有放开Charles的手，“而且请叫我Erik。”

“很乐意，”Charles嘟囔道，然后他们就继续那样坐着，手还紧紧抓住对方的，在很长时间内都相互对望没有移开视线。Charles马上就要发出一个晚餐邀请了，想要发出邀请的那一片大脑显然忽略了一个男人正在跟他调情的事实（这个男人很聪明，具有吸引力，但同时他也有可能为了推进异常激进的变种人权利日程而有勇无谋地杀人），这时他感觉到Hank正走向这个房间。

他叹了口气，手伸回来。

“我非常抱歉，”他说，“我的同事马上就回来了。”

Lehnsherr——Erik——皱眉，顿了一下，然后知晓地点了点头。

“心灵感应，”他说，Charles脸上堆满笑容。

“没错，”Charles说道，“我一直都在留意我的人的大脑，别介意，并不是那种侵入的形式，只要知道他们在哪里而已。知道自己不是孤身一人令人安心。”

“没错，”Erik同意道。

“说到这点，”Charles继续说，即使他感知到Hank已经走到这层了，“我想，也许在节目结束以后，你想去一起吃顿晚餐？”他向Erik展示自己最优雅的笑容，但Erik只是轻蔑地哼了哼。

“你确定你想被大众看见跟一个疑似恐怖分子的人进餐吗？”他问。

“这个嘛，”Charles开始说话，但这时房门打开了，Hank带着晚餐出现在了门口，他正在跟Sandy说着话，但两人看到Charles与Erik时都停了下来。

“哦，Lehnsherr先生！”Sandy说。Charles不得不敬佩她毫不犹豫地将那个名字说出口的勇气，因为他可以感受到她内心中对于Erik的恐惧。“我刚刚正在找您，我还以为您被安排到了旁边的房间。”

Lehnsherr？Hank问道，有点受到惊吓。Charles，你一直都坐在这里跟万磁王谈话吗？

一会儿再说，Charles回应道，他有点悲伤地看向Erik。

“那么，我想我们一会儿再见。”Charles说道。

“我想你会的，”Erik回应，“我非常感兴趣你还会提出什么邀请。”

Charles没有脸红，但也接近了，尤其是当看到Erik在与Sandy走出房间时朝他眨了眨眼。

他们身后的门关上了，而Hank猛扑回了最关键的问题上。

“万磁王？”他说。

“他叫Erik Lehnsherr，”Charles说，有点分心，视线仍然锁定在门上。他眨了眨眼睛，摇了摇头，然后重新看回Hank。目瞪口呆这个表情和蓝毛可不太兼容。“我们下了一盘相当好的棋，”他看向自己的iPad，棋盘上仍然有很多的棋子，但看上去Erik在......四步之内就能赢他。“好吧，大部分时间在下这盘非常好的棋。我们详细地说了会儿话，他非常.....”Charles可以在这个空里面填很多词，“......非常聪明，”他选定这个词。

“他是个恐怖分子，”Hank说。

“他是个疑似恐怖分子，”Charles说，“然后......我的意思是，他向温和的这边正在缓缓移动。他同意来参加这个辩论，不是吗？”

Hank的眼睛眯了起来。

“你喜欢他，”Hank说。

“他很棒，Hank，”Charles坚持地说道，“他理解科学证据，他能在政治法律社会学上给出实质性的论辩。他很精通历史，同时也是一个很棒的辩论家，我不是经常能和这种层次的人谈话的，你知道。”

“哦天哪！”Hank说，“Charles！”

Charles很努力地在学生和教师之中营造保持一个权威的形象，他并不比他们岁数大多少，他甚至都不能说自己比Hank聪明。他精通政治，惊人地聪明，也能非常巧妙地让人们服从他的指挥。这些所有的的弊端就是，他花费太多时间保持这种权威的形象，以至于学生或是教师都有时候会忘记他仍然是一个三十一岁的，单身的，偶尔孤单的人。

他不能假装枪击过后的几年不艰难。他接受了，用一种优雅的态度去生活——在他第一次物理疗程结束后，他认为自己永远都不会拥有这种优雅的态度。然而在运营学校、成为一个备受爱戴的政治形象、继续科研之中，他没有时间去约会或是泡吧、找一些陌生人解决性生活的问题，直到这些小小的欲望都变得明显不重要了。

听到那些怜悯——很艰难。他觉得自己如果不是一个心灵感应者会好些，或是如果自己能假装人们是因为他说的话、写的书、他的魅力而跟他上床会好些。而Erik没有感到怜悯。Charles能从他的思维中感知到他对自己的兴趣，和一些被逗乐的情绪，和一些专注。Charles拥有同样的感情。

“别在意了，”他只是这样跟Hank简单地说道——没多说其他的，要不然他就要忍受一段关于情感与性方面需求的羞耻谈话，然后这个谈话很有可能转变成，见鬼，老兄，你看到他穿西装的样子了吗？！“你带了什么晚饭？”

Hank仍然有些心神不宁，但是他还是将外带食物的包装放到桌子上。Charles将iPad挪开。袋子中有汤和三明治，一杯茶，一块巧克力杯子蛋糕（被Charles放在了一旁）。他做好计划——即使现在他正和Hank谈他们的学生——计划着一会儿提醒Erik他们的晚餐邀请。如果结果不太好，他会用这个巧克力蛋糕安慰自己。如果结果挺好的话，他会用其他一些什么东西来庆祝。

不久后，Sandy到房间里来将他们叫出去化妆，他摇着轮椅来到了化妆台前，把自己挪到Malcolm的右侧。工作人员在他们后面徘徊着，给他们安上麦克风，递给他们一打儿符号索引卡片和几杯水。

“Charles，”Malcolm跟他打着招呼，点头，“我很抱歉我一直没回来，一堆工作淹没了我。很高兴又见到你了。”

“我也很高兴见到你，”Charles说，“很可惜我们在别处见不了面，除非我在这儿参加节目。”

“事实正是如此，”Malcolm说，“几乎没有人能像你一样解决关于变种人权利的争论。尽管如此，我听说今晚的另一位嘉宾能为你挣到不少钱。”

“我也听说了，”Charles说，然后他浅浅地笑着，补充道，“事实上，我们刚才在绿房子里谈了一会儿。”

“哦真的吗？”Malcolm说道，“我有点嫉妒你们的首次见面是在那儿而不是在我的直播上。伟大的万磁王与X教授的初次会面。有什么火花吗？”

“算是吧，”Charles有些逃避地说道。当Malcolm说道“火花”的时候，他才没有想到他们握手时内脏中开放的烟花呢。“他很厉害。”

“那么我想今晚我们会有一场精彩到见鬼的秀，”Malcolm说道。

“Mmm，”Charles说。希望他们能保持他们在绿房子中辩论时的水准——Charles必须承认，刚才的那个辩论比他想象中的文明多了。这不会很难的，只需从他们刚才的对话中找到一个没有谈完的点继续就行了。只要Erik不试图装成恐怖分子演给观众看，他们会成功的。

技术人员前后走动着，Malcolm浏览着他的演讲稿，有人给Charles调整他的麦克风，给妆容润色。Hank在餐桌一旁靠着墙站着，那里拥有比较好的视野，也不挡道，可以让他继续做一个接近七英尺的蓝色的毛茸茸的生物。

即使这样，Charles仍装作他并没有焦躁地看向走廊，或是等待Erik出现在那里。

Erik直到直播开始前一秒才踏入演播室，被一群技术人员和化妆师包围着。在他身边站着一个女人，Charles认出来那是Emma Frost，一个广为人知的万磁王的同事，一个社交名流、心灵感应者，瞧不起所有“在她之下”的人或变种人。她是万磁王阵营中公众面孔之一，也是最有可能发表声明或者其言论被报纸引用的人。Charles在之前没有真正的见过她，这听起来有些不协调，因为他们在类似的家庭背景中长大，有着同样的政治兴趣，但话说回来，Charles之前也没有遇到过万磁王。

Frost正在和Erik低声说些什么，即使一旁有人正在向他的口袋中塞麦克风，有人正快速地给他补妆。Frost看起来并不高兴，她其实一直这样。当Erik明显的侧倾身体，越过她看向Charles，向后者展露一个缓慢的、性感的微笑时，Frost转向Charles开始怒视着他。

管好你自己，她投射道。即使Charles有点惊讶于这个意外的交流，他仍然向她回应了一个阳光的微笑。

Erik离开他身边忙碌的人，在Malcolm的另一侧坐下。

“Lehnsherr先生，很高兴见到你，”Malcolm说着，向Erik伸出一只手。Erik也伸出手握了握。

“我也很高兴，我保证，”Erik说道，“我同意做采访是因为它在这个秀上播出，你是极少数我可以在电视上容忍的记者的其中之一。”

“很好，这是我的荣幸，”Malcolm说道，“我完全希望这期节目能不负众望。”

“哦，我相信这会的，”Erik嘟囔道，不会弄错，他正越过Malcolm看向Charles。他笑着，Charles也笑回去。后者感到一阵强烈的紧张，房间内已经很安静，采访就要开始了。

“晚上好，”在播放完录制好的片头后，Malcolm说道，“我是Malcolm Stevens，欢迎来到晚间报道。稍后我们会播出国会报告单，以及Felicity Pratchett的教育汇报第二部分，但今晚将会由一个特殊的环节开场。很多人都为了基因非歧视法案的通过而感到喜悦，法案在新闻中也称变种人人权法案。自从五十年前变种人维权运动开始以来，这一特定的立法就已经在以某种形式出现。这项法案是变种人人权辩论的关注焦点，而今晚，晚间报道独家，我们邀请到了Charles Xavier博士，基因学家，教授，知名变种人平权支持者——法案的长期支持者。在另一方，有请Erik Lehnsherr先生，公众更加熟知他的名号‘万磁王’，变种人权利活跃分子，因为他在变种运动中更加激进的途径而臭名昭著，并不认为法案会持续下去。”

制片人向Charles点头，示意他他已经进入图像中。他展示出了一个熟练的电视台微笑，在桌子上交叠起双手。

“Xavier博士，”Malcolm向Charles转身面对着他说道，“何不先来为我们讲讲法案的一些背景？”

Charles舒适地带上他在上电视时的角色伪装，就像穿上他最喜欢的羊毛衫一样。他也许很年轻，但他已经在变种人政治中活跃了十年，采访这种事对于他来说已经是老生常谈。

或者，至少，这本应如此，如果他现在不是把记忆力高度集中在六尺外的Erik身上——这个人正在用一种相当强烈的目光注视着他。Charles即使是在睡梦中也能接受这种采访，而他现在为此感到幸运，因为他的大脑并不太想关注除了Erik以外的其他事物。

“我认为你已经做了一个很好的介绍，Malcolm，”他说，仍然用眼角关注着Erik，“这是一个长期未兑现的立法，每过十年就会在白宫和参议院中被大肆讨论一番。然而，我们很难只给出法案的简略背景，它的推迟虽很自然地能引起一些偏见，我们仍应当注意它本身相当冗长。基因变异的纷繁难懂之处，和它与超人类能力——变种——的关联都太过重要不能被忽视。为了使这项法律能如期保护与服务特定的人群，所有的定义都需要清晰、简明、精确。我们口头上运用的那些术语都非常讨厌的不准确。诚实地说，我永远都搞不明白，我们日常的俚语到底是故意被创造出来去羞辱超人类能力者，还是说早期的基因学家真的不知道自己在说些什么。”

这句话引来一阵窃笑。Erik，仍然不在画面中，翻了翻他的眼睛，但也轻轻的笑了一下，就在他的嘴角处，而这也让Charles笑了起来。

“我并不想转换成一个无聊的基因学老教授——”

“——但你就是，”Erik小声说道。Charles猜测他大概是想私下里调侃一下，但这句话声音足够大以至于被麦克风收了进去。突然Erik那边的摄像机也开始直播——Charles面前的监控屏幕是这样显示的。现在，屏幕上的Erik身体前倾，胳膊肘撑在桌子上，带着一种淡淡的兴趣研究着Charles，屏幕另一端的Charles有些拘谨地坐着。Erik脸上有一丝被逗乐了的踪迹。

哦天哪。Erik正在直播上调情。刚刚万磁王在直播的电视节目上说了些调情的话。对着Charles说。

他感觉到一阵耳鸣，也许代表着窘迫，或者是性欲。这很难区分。

房间里的其他人带着震惊的表情，瞪着眼睛看着，Charles花费了很长时间才意识到他们以为Erik正试图激怒他。

然后，好吧，他确实是。但不是以他们以为的那种方式这样做。

“没并没有说错，”Charles同意道，露齿笑着，“但即使我的心灵感应能力是基因变异——进化的基石——的一种，这并不是让我成为一个变种人的唯一原因。我们身上都有几十、几百种来自于基因变异的特质。举个例子，你那双令人惊叹的双眼？这是几千年以前DNA上微小的变化的结果。这是一种相当令人愉快的变化，就我所关注到的而言。”

房间里的关注点明显地转移了。Charles可以感知到他们的担忧转变为了难以置信与吃惊。不仅如此，后面还有一些低声地交谈，但音量快要大到被麦克风收录进去，

“是这样吗？”Erik问道，他的嘴角上扬，露出了他在绿房间中的那种笑容——带着全部牙齿的那种，让Charles感觉有些轻飘飘的那种。“那么，除了那句话以外我还能说些什么呢——‘变种且骄傲’。”

Charles大笑着微微移动了一下，胳膊肘放在桌子上，手肘支撑着自己的下巴。“不仅如此，当然，你的头发中特别的赤褐色也同样是一种变种，通常都保持隐性的基因结合了，在你身上显现出了这种迷人的红色光泽。”

在房间的后方，有个人掉了什么东西，听上去像是一个咖啡杯。

“我的头发？”Erik问道。他伸手上去扯出来一缕，在光线在来回翻转着研究。天哪，这个男人有一双大手，修长的手指。他真的很想去触碰它们。“哎呀，博士，如果我事先不知道的话，我会以为这段对话有什么双重含义呢。”他说。

“把那种想法抑制住，”Charles抱怨道，“我只是在试图解释清楚你身上有很多迷人的地方都是从变异而来，不仅仅只有你的能力。所以，立法中的用词必须精确，以免这些定义被双重关节的人（double-jointed）（这是什么。。）的人滥用。”

“双重关节？”Erik问道，“这也是一种变异吗？”

“正确的名称是高度移动性，”Charles说道，“我用的是外行的名词。而且是的，有人认为这是由基因的组和造成的。”

“那么一个人如何得知自己是不是双重关节？”Erik问道。

“如果你愿意的话，”Charles说，他的机会就在这儿——即使他的手机正在夹克口袋中不停震动着，即使Hank的正震惊地瞪着眼睛，即使他能感知到演播室内其他人强烈的反感情绪——他也不想让这个机会溜走，“我可以待会儿帮你研究一下。”

Erik又笑了起来。Charles的手机停止震动了一会儿，又短短的震了一下，表示接收到一条短信。

“好吧！”在Charles或是Erik可以再次说话之前，Malcolm快速地说道，“这确实非常......有教育性，Xavier博士。我们可以看出来初次在为法案拟稿时语言是有多么重要了，但法案的推迟依旧显得有些不必要的长了。你对这个延期有什么看法，Lehnsherr先生？”

如果Malcolm是个聪明的人，那么他应该决定现在切进广告。然而，当Charles轻轻拂过他的想法时，他看出Malcolm有一些被这段交流逗乐了，这个愉悦的情绪足够掩盖住他前部思绪中的困惑与惊慌。这让Charles发笑——只是一点，然后他将这个当成继续调情的默许。

“这个嘛，”Erik说道，仍然紧盯着Charles，“我猜如果Xavier博士每周都来我这儿跟我激烈地辩论，我办事的效率也会降低一点的。”

屋子里面有个人在嗤笑，Charles觉得那声有可能被麦克风收录进去了，但他已经脸红到没心思去关心这点。

“不会是每周的，”他轻松地抗议道，“我还需要照顾一个学校，你知道的。”

“那有点可惜，”Erik回应道，在Malcolm张嘴说些什么来转移话题之前，Erik继续道，“但在最后我们还是需要回归到政治。这个法律连它应做到的一半都没有达到，如果将‘变种人’这个词拿出来，替换上‘妇女’‘非裔美国人’‘同性恋者’，它就会变得滑稽的有限。这是一种羞辱。这是他们向变种人人权支持者扔的一块骨头，用来安抚我们，让我们满足、分心，阻止我们去索求真正的平等。他们拒绝参与真正的讨论，于是他们给我们这些碎片，期望我们因此去感谢他们，然而第二天他们继续在非暴力抗议活动中逮捕十六个人。”

“啊，是的，”Charles说道。他不认为Erik的观点完全不可取，但后者只阐述了一半的真实情况。然而，他没有指出这一点，相反他说道：“其实我的妹妹就是被逮捕的其中之一。不得体的公众裸露——她有一个在这种场合裸体、企图去证明什么的习惯——而且当她知道我在国际电视台上说这个的话她会杀了我的。”

“裸体，嗯哼？”Erik问道，“我猜你没有加入她的这项行动？”

Charles的脸又红了。“没有，”他说，“我恐怕需要将公共场合露体归为不明智之举。”

在桌子另一端，Erik非常明显地扫视了一遍他的身体。

“太可惜了，”他说，“但未来总会有希望。”

又一次震动。天，Raven真的会杀了他的，但赌一便士......

“这个嘛......我需要逐步练习一下，”Charles说，“也许先在更私密的情况下试试？”它抬高了一侧的眉毛。Erik回应了一个令人陶醉的微笑。

“如果可以的话，我很乐意帮助，”他说。

Charles的口袋再次震动，但在他可以回应什么之前，Malcolm清了清嗓子。

哦好的。一屋子的人。电视直播。非常完美。

“这真是......让人惊讶，”Malcolm说道，“我们该休息一下了，一会儿播出......”Charles可以看到提词器上的词语，模糊的指代他和Erik原先计划的辩论。“额，我们很快回来，”Malcolm说，然后监视器上切进广告。

一阵长时间绝对沉默。至少在外表上如此。人们的思维在大声的嗡鸣，穿透过Charles平时的思维屏障。他几乎捕捉不了任何一个个体的思绪。

这一时刻匆促地结束了。

“刚才那是什么鬼？”Malcolm向Charles嘶嘶地说道。Charles没来得及回答，依旧盯着Erik，Hank也坐在原地，在桌子上前倾，惊恐又困惑地磨着獠牙。

“Charles！”他吼道，“刚才是电视直播！”

在桌子的另一头，Emma Frost也在同样地审问着Erik。

“我把你带过来是让你参加政治辩论的，你这傻叉，不是勾引反方！”她谩骂着，以某种方法仍然保持着镇定的外表，即使她的愤怒正在向外辐射。

“你见鬼的在想些什么？”Hank问道。Charles模糊地轻哼当成回答，继续看着Erik，漫不经心地拿出自己的手机。他看到有九条来自Raven的短信，两条来自Moira。Hank还在持续对他说教，他快速地翻看着短信。Raven的所有单词都全部大写，总的来说是在质问他的理智以及大喊他的全名。

击中目标，Moira的第一条如此写着。第二条说，但可以先找一个比较私密的房间。

他咧嘴笑了，放下手机抬头去看Erik，后者也正好把视线从Frost女士身上移开，也向他微笑回去。

“哦，我不知道，Hank，”Charles说着，随意地回应着Hank说教中的某个点，“我觉得也许让大众看到领袖们表现得很平常——充满人性——也挺好。”他转而冲着Hank笑着，但Hank仅仅翻了翻他的眼睛。

Charles可以理解，真的。他知道自己表现的很愚蠢，本来应该在电视节目上代表自己的种族，但反而毫无羞耻心地开始和本应成为自己的对手的人调情，但实际上他很奇怪的并不是很担心这个问题。他在过去的十年中在聚光灯下一直都保持着冷静、有礼、品貌兼优的形象，在变种人人权问题中扮演和蔼可亲的那一方，在脱口秀和杂志封面上露面，努力做好所有事情来扩大自己的影响力。他甚至在自己见鬼的医院病床上接受采访，努力撑出一个笑容，告诉全世界他不责怪人性，不责怪那个人误入歧途的举动，与此同时他只想对着自己无用的腿尖叫，对着白痴的、无意义的、让他沦落至此的偏见发泄愤怒。

Charles做到了这点。他被允许去拥有这一小小的东西，与宇宙的全部阴谋诡计相比真是太渺小了。

Hank与Emma还在继续说教，Malcolm正与制片人吵架，在这片混乱之中有一扇门重重的关上了，震动了那面墙。Charles认出来那是网络经理，看起来并不是那么高兴。

“这里他妈的发生了什么？”男人咆哮着，所有人的转向他，然后一起开始说话。

所有人，除了Erik以外，他还在看着Charles。

回到绿房间里？Erik投射道。有一阵犹豫，这让Charles想到了Raven第一次试图骑单车时的场景。这不是他经常实践的事，这是Erik特别地为了Charles而做的事。

Charles有一点洋洋自得，只有一点。

好，当然，他回应道，最好现在，快一点。

Erik转动他的手指，Charles的轮椅就悄悄地从人群后方滑动过来。Charles熟练地滑进了轮椅，然后，大概吧，将人们的注意力从他身上挪开，让他们专注于观看房间内正在白热化的争论。Erik发觉了这一点，欣赏地扬了扬眉毛，然后跟着Charles从演播室内出来，顺着走廊来到了绿房间。

他们到达时，房间内的灯是关着的，Erik没有费心去把它们打开。他们回到了之前的那张桌子处，Erik将Charles的轮椅转向，这样就能坐在他旁边了。

他们在很长时间内都保持安静，争论的声音在走廊内回响着。

“Emma认为我们表现得像是被宠坏了的青少年，”Erik说。

“她没错，”Charles说，“我认为我应该感觉到羞愧。”

“我试图不留遗憾地活着，”Erik说道，“我的过去中已经有太多遗憾了。”他停顿了一下，看了过来。“而且，你的嘴唇看起来......让人想犯罪。我不认为我能把持住。”

“当你说你不会穿制服来的时候，我没能想象到你如此适合穿西装，”Charles说道，“你应该能预测到，明天的八卦专栏头条都会讲被你隐藏在过分鲜艳的制服下的身材，对吧？”

“我猜明天的八卦专栏会讲你邀请我观看你在摄像机前的脱衣表演，”Erik干巴巴地说道。

“我不是在指摄像机前！”Charles坚持道，“我在暗示我们可以去哪里找个房间，也许先一起吃顿晚餐。这提醒了我——你知道，你还没有回应我们刚才的晚餐邀请呢。”

“这个嘛，取决于，”Erik说，“如果我同意的话，我是否必须等到晚餐约会时才能吻你？”

Charles已经抑制不住自己的笑容了。他知道这并不优雅，或是诱人，或是沉稳并透露出兴趣的，或是任何一种他平常面对约会对象时他企图表现的形象。他无法隐藏自己的欣喜，也不太在乎这点。

“我认为这可以被安排得提前一点，如果你有这种意愿，”他说。

“哦，我是的，”Erik低语道。他也在笑，即使当他身体前倾、手指抚摸过Charles的脸颊时，手托住Charles的下巴继续靠近时。Charles也向前倾，手指绕过Erik的头发，然后他们两人开始接吻。

这真是。好吧。Charles被带回——很久之前——Malcolm关于两人之间的火花的评论。Charles的胸腔变得轻飘飘的，被爱意所充满，它们冲撞着他的肋骨和胸骨，触碰到Erik的身体的皮肤变得温暖与敏感。Erik正在投射着期望与愉悦，他的双唇与舌尖是如此美味，尝起来像是后台提供的那种咖啡。他在接吻时弄出来一些细小的声响，表示他有多么享受这个过程。

当他们的双唇离开时，他没有撤的太远。他慢慢地睁开眼睛，微笑着，与Charles的视线相遇。

“这代表你接受晚餐的邀请啦？”Charles问道，这使Erik开始大笑，靠过来索要了另外一个吻。Charles在他的唇上轻叹，双手放在Erik的肩膀上，而他们的吻继续、继续、继续着。每一次接吻都使他更加眩晕，很快，他开始毫不掩饰地大笑着，Erik开始吻他的喉结，他轻轻地用鼻子蹭着Erik的脸颊。

“你今晚有什么安排吗？”Erik问道，继续把头埋在他的脖颈处。

“好吧，”Charles有些气息不匀地说道，“我感觉我今天会被吼很多次，先是被Malcolm吼，然后是他的新导演，然后是Hank，然后是我的妹妹。”

“或者，”Erik说，“我们可以跳过所有的这些，从后门溜走，然后吃顿晚餐，喝点酒？”

就像是一个暗示一样，Charles的手机又开始震动，他把它从口袋里拿了出来。

认真的CHARLES如果你不在三十秒内打电话给我，你最好想出来一个他妈的好的理由。

他将这条信息展示给Erik看，后者轻蔑地哼了一声，将手机拿过去。

Charles在今晚会不适宜接电话。我明天早上把他送回去。——EML

他发送出了这条短信，把手机递回给Charles。

“我们去拿外套？”Erik问道，他咧着嘴笑着，轻松且从容，但Charles咬了咬嘴唇。他手还放在Erik的腰上，不让后者脱身。

“虽然我现在无比想跟你回去，我大概应该——好吧。”他意有所指地敲了敲自己的轮椅，希望自己的笑容是不以为然的那种，而不是悲哀的那种。“我们应该找时间聊一聊一些事情。不幸的是，有了这个以后，那个过程不会很传统。”

Erik将手放在Charles的手上，与他紧张不安的视线相遇。

“你想一起过夜吗？”他问。

Charles眨了眨眼睛。“嗯——当然。我是说，你的酒店里有电梯，对吧？”

“是一个公寓，事实上，”Erik说，“我，欸，住在布鲁克林。我希望你能对这点保密。但是是的，有电梯。”

Charles点头，尽量不让一夜情而且也许当他在这里的时候我们可以偶尔上床的念头变为定期约会哦天哪他住在这里然后充满他的脑海，“那么是的，我很愿意一起过夜。”

st the back of Charles' hand and says, "I may not have been entirely honest with you tonight."  
“而且我也非常愿意和你一起度过这个晚上，”Erik说，“我很肯定我们能找到一种玩的尽兴的方式，我不是那种传统的人。”他向Charles露出全部牙齿笑着，这让Charles一整个晚上思绪都打上了死结。他的大拇指轻抚着Charles的手背，说道，“我也许并没有整个晚上都对你诚实。”

Charles抬高了眉毛，当沉默似乎变得有些久的时候，在脑海中催促Erik继续下去。

“我一直在关注着你，”Erik说着，房间里面很黑，但他绝对脸红了，“不是——不是在电视上。我很多年来一直关注着你的访谈，然后，我所说的一切都是真的——你很傲慢，自以为是，自大，你的想法都挺目光短浅、不切实际地乐观。你的道德准则令人发笑还有你的长期目标——”

“是的，是的，”Charles轻蔑地说着，“你认为我是一个白痴。”

“不，”Erik说道，“我认为你是一个天才。我认为你在所有事情上都是错的，但你太过聪明，远远超越了跟你说话的所有人，你是一个心灵感应者，因为自己的信条遭受枪击，然后你重整旗鼓回来了，甚至比之前更加坚韧。而且你及其迷人。我选择参加这个无聊的辩论仅仅是因为这是一次能真正见到你的机会。”

好吧，这就是了。这就是了。

这不是Charles以为他会说的。

“你知道，”他虚弱地说，眼睛大睁，“我们在学校里有这个东西——电话。”  
这只让Erik的更加脸红。“Emma是这么说的。很多次。显然她和你有一些共同的朋友。她，额，多次提议可以把我们介绍给对方。但我想我担心——显然我不完全是万磁王，你也不完全是X教授。这是一次比较......中性的机会。”

“一次在工作上见到我的机会，不会暴露你对于结果的期望。”Charles嘟囔道。

“如果你是个混蛋的话，那么至少我会享受在辩论上让你一败涂地的过程，”Erik同意道。

“好吧，我认为我们两个都没有做到这一点，”Charles笑着说，转过他的手，让他们的手指相缠。

“一个警告：Emma大概会杀了我的，很有可能，”Erik说道，举起他们握在一起的手，亲吻Charles的手指。“或者，好吧。我想她大概猜到这也是一种可能的结果，她是那个鼓励我参加节目的人。我感觉，她有些厌烦我每次看Anderson Cooper秀的时候都在诘问电视上的你，朝显示屏扔爆米花。”

Charles感知到一丝害羞与嫉妒，Erik不是有意去投射的。Charles不能停止大笑。

“别傻了，Anderson Cooper已经结婚了，”他说。

“心灵感应，”Erik抱怨道，但他倾斜过来索要另一个吻，Charles愉快地满足了他。

他们的吻继续着，Charles非常享受，Erik的吻技相当出色，他的双手摸起来就如同Charles预想般的好。他温柔地抚摸过Charles脸颊和脖子后方，让Charles无比晕眩，即使不停歇的炽热已经消散了些，期望仍然存在着，慢慢地增长着，在他们之间嗡鸣着。不需要着急，他们会让这种感觉延伸过晚餐和红酒，会有更多的腼腆对视与手之间的摩擦，更多的深沉的视线，更多的调情，然后再次循环回到接吻，然后......

Erik的牙轻轻地擦过他的口腔，他高兴地轻叹着，头向后仰，即使此刻他已经听到走廊中越来越近的骚动。

“这多么令人愉快啊，亲爱的，”他说，“但如果我们要逃走的话，最好现在就这么做。他们已经吵完了，就快要注意到有一段时间没看到我们了。”

Erik叹了一口气，在Charles的嘴唇上压下一个纯洁的吻，然后站直伸展，让Charles有机会欣赏他那劲瘦的身躯。两人都整理了一下杂乱的衣服和头发，Charles转到桌前，将自己的物品都放回到轮椅的袋子中。当他转过身时，Erik正拿着他的衣服，沉思地皱着眉。这让Charles有些好奇，他在他的思维表层下稍微看了一眼，高兴地发现Erik正在快速地计划着考虑轮椅的话，如何顺利地帮助Charles穿好外套。

“你知道，”他说，“作为一个恐怖分子，你相当有礼貌啊。”

“只是因为我们马上就能滚床单了，”Erik说，向前踏了几步，帮助Charles套上夹克，“原谅我不太知道礼节——我应该推轮椅还是......？”

“我很感谢你问了，”Charles愉快地说，“目前来说，你可以帮忙推轮椅，只是因为现在正在下雨。我愚蠢地没有用那把电动的轮椅，而且恐怕我在自然环境中就像一朵脆弱的花。通常我都会任性地坚持自己动手，丰衣足食。”

“保持自尊没有什么错，”Erik说。

“虽然这也许是对的，”Charles说，“经过这么长时间，我发现偶尔求助也并不羞耻。”他快速地扫描了一遍走廊，抬头看向Erik。“快，他们正往这边找。”

Erik挥了一下手将门打开，然后，随着他手指的移动，Charles的轮椅被推到走廊中。Charles的胃中出现一阵愉悦，他将这点投射到Erik的脑中。

“真的吗？”Erik在他们穿越过走廊时说着，稍微有点害羞，“你知道我可以把坦克扔起来的吧？也可以将摩天大楼拽到我们头顶？”

“我知道，但是真的，每天把坦克扔来扔去有什么用呢？”Charles问道，“我赌你从来不需要出门带钥匙——这真是极度有用，我总是把我的钥匙放错地方。”他皱眉，挥了下手。“你可能需要更快一点，他们接近了。”Erik于是加快了速度，挥手打开了另一扇门。

“不，”Erik说，“我确实不带钥匙。甚至没有车钥匙。记得带钥匙比我想象得要难。”

“嗯，”Charles说，“看吧？比暴力性感多了。”

“如果你认为这很性感的话，”Erik说，“你应该看看我能利用银器做什么。”他们停在最后一扇门口处，Erik握住把手俯下身子。“说到这点，考虑到我们的时间问题，你觉得希腊菜怎样？有家餐厅离这里不太远，由变种人主管与经营。”

“我喜欢，”Charles说，低头看向Erik，“我非常喜欢。”

Erik挪过来再次亲吻了他，同时挥手打开了门，准备把他推出去，而Charles在他们嘴唇相触时微笑着。

当然，如果他能少想一些关于性爱的事，多关注一下周遭的世界，大概就能察觉到几百个嘈杂而焦急的思维正在门的另一边等待着，准备用闪光灯闪瞎他们的眼睛。

（即使耗了一整个小时，他们最终还是到达了餐厅。他们接吻的照片被刊登在了第二天《纽约时报》的头版，也成功冲进普利策新闻奖的决赛。更重要的是，它在未来的那么多年中都被裱在他们床头柜的一个相框中。）


End file.
